Secrets
by Enchanted Sloth
Summary: Everyone has their secrets.  And that doesn't exclude the Sailor Senshi.  New friends, new foes, new talking animals...it only takes all of that to let the secrets roll.  MichiRuka, ReiMina, and MakoAmi are the only *official* pairings for now. Shoujo Ai.
1. Peace

**So.**

**My other story, The Secret Sailor Senshi, won't be written anymore. I wrote this fan fiction here before Secret Senshi. This is the Secret Senshi original. You don't have to read that one to understand any of this. This is just the original of that. I decided to re-write this one here and that was the re-written one. But, to be honest, this one is the better one of the two.**

**That explanation above only makes sense to me, doesn't it? Oh, well...**

**Anyways, I hope you like this. This story will have Haruka/Michiru, Makoto/Ami, Rei/Minako. I don't like Usagi with Mamoru so I don't know who she'll be with.  
>Probably Mamoru. :P<strong>

**Enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"C' Mon, Rose, stop being such a slow poke!" My friend, Carrie, shouted. My other friend, Penny, shouted things like that along with her. Sometimes I wish people would stop rushing me. So…I'm slow at doing things. Don't rush me!<p>

Anyways,

We were going to Carrie's pool. Considering she was our best friend and all, we were allowed to come up almost every day. Those privileges could be revoked however. We always splash all of the water out of the pool. Does it not matter that her big n' tall brother comes in with his freakishly freaky strength and splashes us to death? Apparently not.

More so, Carrie's also freakishly strong…perhaps that's what she gets for living with such a strong family. I suppose there are good things for a girl like me. I lived with my mother and my dad disowned me. My other relatives are over in Japan.

"Jump in, jump in!" Penny shouted, trying to push me in.

"No! Stop it, you Bum!" I pushed back.

"I will not stop; I want you to jump in, one way or another!" She shouted in my face.

Just as I was about to respond, Carrie came behind us and pushed us both in.

Cold water filled my nose and stung my eyes. The chlorine was the worst, however, as it was burning my throat. Shallow as it was (3 feet…), I started screaming and splashing around.

"Oy!" I shouted.

"Hey, if neither of you were going to jump, I thought I could solve the argument for you..." Carrie shrugged, jumping in.

"HEY PENNY, GIVE ME MY GOGGLES!" She shouted, lunging for the smaller in size girl.

"Eek!" She screamed playfully.

"Hey, Rose, I just saw your mom go by," Carrie says.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

Carrie pointed to the front of the house, out onto the road.

"Was she just…standing there? Staring? Like a creeper?" I asked, dipping my head under the water.

"NO!" Carrie giggled.

Penny started laughing.

"I just saw your car go by…aw, forget it." Carrie sighed, shaking her head. She jumped on top of Penny.

I grabbed her younger brother's float tube and climbed inside, sighing. Sun beating down on me, water all around me…yes, it was peaceful. And I was getting a tan. I so very badly needed a tan. Last summer I spent my days all cooped up inside and ended up becoming as pale as a ghost. Now, I had a reason to go outside. How better could it get?

I guess I just wasn't aware of how bad it could get

* * *

><p>"Hey, Carrie, let me call my Mom to tell her that I'm coming home." I said to Carrie as we sat in her living room watching Bones.<p>

"OK, just press '9'. I have you on speed dial."

"I know you do…"

Penny had already gone home and, because my house was only down the street, I always got to stay longer.

Ring.

…

Ring.

…

Ring

…

Ring.

…

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp…

I hung up the phone, disdain. How dare my mother not pick up the phone! She always told me that she would pick up the phone, no matter whom she was talking to.

I shrugged. I guess it's not a big deal.

"Bye, Rose." Beatrice said, hugging me.

"Bye! See you…whenever I see you! Be safe!" I shouted, running down the street. I just know Carrie-Bear is rolling her eyes now.

Running up the hill…up the stairs…and in the door. The car wasn't in the driveway, though..

Hmm…peculiar.

Walking into the kitchen, however, I was more shocked that I really imagined.

My mother lay in a puddle of blood.

* * *

><p>I walked onto the bus at the top of the road carefully. I hadn't been back to school in a couple days. After the police talked to me about 'it' (I.e. my mom's murder) and I was told I had to move to Japan, we had to discuss school. I would still be going to the same school for these last couple of days, even though I didn't think it was a good idea. I decided that I wouldn't talk to anybody. I'd only nod and smile.<p>

Nod and smile.

Smiling was very hard.

Now I took the bus to school. I don't talk to my friends anymore. I don't speak to anyone.

* * *

><p>Sitting my back pack down on my bunk gently, I sat in the ragged desk chair across from the desk I had savaged from my home. Funny thing about the murder was: The murderer didn't take ANYTHING. All of the rich, electronic devices were still there, the money mom had been saving was still there, and nothing was ransacked. The only thing gone was the car. And even that looked like it was started with wires because both sets of keys were still lying on top of the entertainment center.<p>

It was funny.

Too funny, actually…it was almost as if…someone had deliberately killed my Mom for no good reason.

Hmm…

'I suppose it's just something for me to contemplate…' I thought.

"Hey Rose. How was your day at school? Mine was superb. Nathan asked me out and I said 'OMG YERSH!' and then he kissed me and I kissed back and now tonight we have a date and…" My stupid roommate, Miranda, started yapping.

She never shut up. Especially when she knew that I would never talk to her. I didn't talk to anyone. Well…I did have an exception to that rule. I always talked to Ethan. I…confided in him. Oh, and I spoke to one of the people who managed the place I was living. Theodora. She was nice to me too…and I talked to her a lot.

"Hey, Roseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Roseeeeeeeeeee….eeeeeee…rrrooooossssseeeeee…are you listening to me?"

Oh, how I hated it when she pulled apart my name. I suppose that's what I get for letting her borrow my Tyler Perry collection…

I grunted.

"What evvvveeerrrr…" And with that, she walked out of the room.

I stood out on the balcony on the very top floor with Ethan and Theodora. Ethan had brown hair and wore glasses. His eyes were brown. My hair WAS raven colored, but when I turned five, I noticed light, NATURAL, pink strands in my hair. And I started freaking. I HATE the color pink. I usually tried to hide them because of the mocking words I get over them, but it's getting harder and harder to hide them. They just keep appearing!

"Hey, Earth to flower," Ethan said, waving his hand in front of my face. Ethan and Ms. Casey were the only ones who called me Flower, mostly because of my name.

"O-Oh…sorry E-Ethan…" I stumbled, blushing.

"Hmm…are you always this articulate?" He asked.

"Did you get that from the Hercules movie?" I asked glancing up at him.

"I see you're a tough adversary."

"When did I be-become an 'adversary'?" I asked him.

"Ever since I met you, Flower."

I rolled my blue eyes lightly. As sweet as he was, he was also very sarcastic. And dating Theodora.

He turned and I, instinctively, turned with him.

"Bye, Flower, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Night." He waved.

I waved back and also left, loathing the trip back to Miranda. In less than a couple hours, Nathan had found out that Miranda wouldn't shut up, so…he chose the better option. He went to Jennette. The sensible yet crazy, beautiful yet she didn't flaunt it, popular yet didn't hang with the popular crowd, awesome girl. Good for Nathan…sucks for me. Now I'm going to be up half of the night listening to her yapping. At least tomorrow was SATURDAY.

"Rosssseeeee…" I heard.

"Rooosssseeeeee…"

My eyes popped open, the only noise coming from the light curtains hanging above my open window as the breeze floated in.

"ROSE!" A soft voice shouted. I shot up from bed, hitting my head on the wooden boards above.

"Hee Hee…sorry, I didn't mean to shout. Here I am, the Princess of Peace, and yet I'm disturbing you." The voice whispered.

"Yes, yes you are. Miranda, are you playing a prank on me? I mean it, I will cut you. You've been talking all night and if you want me to talk, I'll talk. Just SHUT UP!" I whispered harshly.

"No, silly. Miranda moved to the room of which Nathan sleeps. She wants to pull a prank on him."

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

Suddenly, the door opened and in popped Ethan and Theodora.

"Hey, Rose, what's that noise?" Theodora asked, her soft blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

The figure of which the voice was coming from smiled and snapped her fingers softly. Ethan transformed into a dark, small corgi and Theodora turned into a golden brown corgi.

Funny, Theodora didn't fit the description of a corgi. She wasn't annoying. The figure shrugged.

"Sorry, but I have to work fast. Now," She gathered the animals in her arms and drifted to the door, closing it.

"These," She handed them to me.

"These guys are your protectors."

What?

She bent forward and placed one of her hands on each of their foreheads. A magenta peace sign appeared on each of their foreheads and they nodded vigorously.

"We understand." Ethan said.

"Mhm," Theodora nodded.

Then, her hand was placed on my forehead.

Memories of a distant past I couldn't recall flew into my brain. I never lived them, personally, but there I was, in each of them.

A girl, me, walked along an elegant path with her mother, father, and older sister. A kingdom was spread behind them and an elegant moon was shining brightly across the sky. Something caught my attention and I quickly ran towards it. Four girls were waving me over. The first had short, orange hair. The second had long, messy, dirty colored blonde hair. The third had to-her-shoulders green hair mixed with white. The fourth had wavy pitch black hair. I hugged them all closely, but as I tried to hug the one with the blonde hair, my mother pushed her down and pulled me away. The girl held her hand up, unable to get up herself, but as I went to help her, my Father pushed me away…and walked away…along with my Mother. My older sister stared at me, looking at me longingly until my Mother grabbed her up and forced her along. What was wrong with the blonde haired girl? Why did they push me away too? What?

Why the FLIP was I calling them 'mother' and 'father' and 'older sister'?

A magenta peace sign started glowing on my forehead too. But, along with the peace sign, a star necklace of some sort fell into my hands.

The base of the necklace was magenta, like the sign on my head. I traced my fingers up the sides, going over the bumpy white and brown jewels and the edges of the star. A button in the middle intrigued me, however. So, I pressed it.

Now, I stand in my bedroom, wearing the uniform of a Japanese high school student. I do believe they call that 'Fuku'.

Wait-hold up-how did I know that?

Anyways, the skirt was magenta with one long white stripe on the base. The body suit was brown and the collar was also magenta with two thin white stripes. I had on a choker with a white crescent moon sign in the middle. The fabric holding the sign was brown. I also had gloves and boots on. My boots were brown and white and right on the top of both of them was another peace sign. My gloves were white with brown ruffles. Crescents and peace signs adorned me everywhere.

"What's up with all…this?" I asked, waving my hands up and down my body.

Wait. My hair. And what was that sensation on my back?

I grabbed at my hair and noticed that they were up in ponytails. Except, there were no holders. Just…buns shaped like hearts. My back...

As I flexed my arms, a pair of light purple wings shot out from my back and a wand grew from thin air, my hand grabbing it like it was a natural habit.

"They're called odangos! It's a Japanese hairstyle. Or…just I guess, buns." The voice told me.

"Anyways, now, when you're all dressed up like this…"

"Oh, I know. I know everything. I'm Sailor Peacius; I help rule the Earth and the moon and the star Peacius. I'm peaceful and I hate violence…

And I help fight evil."

So, my 'Sailor Peace' spirit keeps coming and waking me up at the butt crack of dawn every morning. Miranda, Nathan, and Jennette were all adopted together by a man named Dan Schneider. He'd already had two older kids named Jerry and Noah.

God bless Dan Schneider.

So, now, it's just me in my own room with two corgis who used to be human that both can talk and a stupid spirit of a past reincarnation of myself that I can't even remember being.

Great.

Now I know that I REALLY need that therapist.

Anyways, from what I can understand, my past self who's living up on some moon kingdom says that my mother, Queen Neo-Serenity of that Moon kingdom, rejected me because I went against her wishes.

Ha! I guess she needs to get over that. I go against everyone's wishes.

And then...she said something about the whole 'Moon kingdom against the Sun kingdom…' but I stopped listening then because I didn't think it was very important.

Little did I know how important it truly is.

It was my last day in America-tomorrow I'd be going to Japan-and I wanted to say bye to Carrie and Penny.

"Can I visit them before I leave today? After school?

"Yes, just be safe. Oh, and you know the time you're supposed to be here. so, get here on time."

Whatever.

* * *

><p>Walking down into my old neighborhood was nostalgic. The trees, the houses, the people… It all brought back memories. Some were mostly good, one in particular, bad.<p>

I saw a U-haul down at my old house and I cringed. The fact that someone was moving in so quickly made me angry. Two girls about my age were standing down near the U-haul truck with another girl about my age. Carrie and Penny, no doubt. But, the other girl caught my eye. ALL of her hair was pink and it was caught up in messy pigtails. They were bushy and everything. She had the same buns as Sailor Peacius, but hers were pointy and the like. Her eyes were a red color, but it worked on her. She looked a couple years older than me…she even looked like me.

"That's weird…" I say a loud.

"Yeah I know flower. She looks just like you!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Hey, Flower, maybe she's your older sister that Princess Rosalina of the moon kingdom was talking about. The reluctant one." Theodora intrigued.

"Perhaps…but I'm not willing to stay around to find out." I turned around and started to run up the road when…

"ROSEEEEEE!"

And Penny jumped on my back.

"Rose where have you BEEN?" Asked Carrie hurriedly.

"Oh, you know…here and there. A police station…an social workers office…you know, the usual for me." I smiled.

Huh. I'd smile for them easily, but not anyone else? Peculiar.

"NOT usual for you, Rosie!" Penny shouted, shaking me.

"Wait…that does sound pretty usual for someone like you…" Penny stopped, putting a finger to her chin, thinking it out.

"Please get your butt off of me. You're smashing my corgi."

"You're…corgi? Is that a code for something?"

"No, Penny. If I was talking about my boobs, I'd say 'Penny, you're smashing my boobs' and if I was talking about my-"

"OK, OK, Rose, I think we get it!" Carrie said, cutting me off.

"Good. Now, up!" I shouted.

She stood up and, eventually, I did too. I'm a lazy person at heart.

"…you've literally got a corgi, Rose?" Bea asked cautiously.

"…I've been up to some things, yes." I admitted.

Suddenly, a scream echoed from across the street. A woman stood, forced against the brick of her house, with a monster's hands around her neck, trying to find something inside her.

I grinned wildly. Time for me to shine! I ran behind a house and transformed quickly. Running back out, I ran across the street, into the yard, and grabbed the monsters attention. It resembled grass.

"Hey, root for brains!" I shouted.

"Whaat?" It shouted back, wickedly.

"Who're you?"

"My name is Sailor Peace and the longer you stand around trying to hurt people, the longer you disturb the peace of the Earth!" I screamed, feeling good with myself.

I grinned wickedly and shot an attack out of my hands, ready to fight.

* * *

><p>I stood there watching girl fight the monster. I supposed they forgot about me, the little girl with the pink hair, but I certainly didn't forget about them. I smiled despite myself…Penny Garrett and Carrie Hardly, the two nice girls who talked to me before, but who was this girl, this 'Sailor Peace'? My eyes widened and my smile faded instantly.<p>

Umeko 'Rose' Asakura

I shook my head and called on the Gods to give me a safe travel back home as I transported myself away from the scene.

* * *

><p>"Though these powers are awesome…It's not that great. Not when you get right down to the core of it. If I'm reckless with these powers, they may fall into the wrong hands one day. We certainly don't want that…" I contemplated as we sat in Carrie's living room.<p>

The two corgis rolled their eyes at me.

"That's something typical for you to say." Ethan muttered. The two other girls had left the room and I was trailing in their tracks, so it was OK for him to talk. They couldn't hear him. Anyways...

Eh, I guess it was typical.

"Guys, I need to go now."

Usually when I needed to go, I prolonged the stay. If I had to go home at 7, I'd say I had to be home by 7:30 so that I could stay a bit longer. But, now, I just needed to get back, regardless of how short my stay was.

* * *

><p>Walking took a long time, but it was great for me. Since the whole ordeal, I have lost a lot of weight. A lot. Maybe it was not eating or maybe I just lost my baby fat, I don't really know. But all I do know is: I look GREAT.<p>

I hurried to the bus stop, getting on, and sitting down next to a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked young enough, skinny like bacon, and had a beautiful smile. He was wearing a pinstripe suit (Blue and red) and had on a long, brown overcoat.

"'Ello," He greeted me.

I nodded to him. For some reason, I felt relaxed.

"Hi."

"Nice corgis you got there." He smiled, looking down at Ethan and Theodora who rest in my arms. Man…it was so weird calling them corgis.

"Oh. Their pretty cool. His name's Ethan and her name's Theodora."

"Where'd you get them? Didn't run from a pet store or something, did they?"

I looked up at the man, realizing he had an English accent.

"Naw, I just sort of, miraculously, found them."

"Ah," The man seemed to relax but his next question startled me a bit.

"What year is it?"

"Um…1999…" I looked at him solemnly.

He looked shocked.

"1999? Last time I was here it was 2010!"

I couldn't help but start laughing at his cheekiness and confusion. He grinned back at me.

"What?"

"I suppose it doesn't feel like 1999, Mister, but it is. I do suppose it feels like 2010 a little…maybe even 2011. But we're far off from that."

"I suppose news reports say that computers are going to crash and everything will end?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"They say it but I don't believe it."

He shook his head lightly.

"What's your name?"

"It's not really good to tell your name to strangers. If you tell them your real name, they could control you."

"…I suppose that's true. People call me The Doctor, even though it's not my real name."

"People call me Rose even though it's not my real name."

"I see."

"You don't come to these parts often, do you?" I asked.

"No, I'm only around looking for my daughter." He shook his head lightly.

"Did she run away?" I asked.

"Hmm…it's something like that. Her name's Amelia, if you ever run into her. She's about your age. Maybe older…"

"What does she look like?"

I already had a mental image in my head of a brown hair brown eyed freckled preppy chick, but I was really off.

"Well, she has ginger hair. Her eyes are a light green. She has freckles and light skin. She'd grow up to be a beautiful girl." He took out his wallet and showed me a picture of her.

She was beautiful. Oh, and she did look about my age. Maybe older.

I realized then that the bus was about to stop at my stop, I jumped up and turned around.

"I'll see you, and hopefully, your daughter around!" I smiled waving at him. He waved back and smiled too. Before I left the bus, I turned to him and yelled,

"My name's Umeko Asakura, Doctor!" Then, I exited the bus.

His eyes widened and he looked sad for a second, before he smiled.

"She has such a beautiful soul. Just like my Amelia."

* * *

><p>"He seemed too weird. I didn't like him." Ethan complained as I sat him down beside Theodora.<p>

"Who? I was asleep" Theodora asked.

"Some man named The Doctor that I met on the bus. He was quite peculiar."

"I told you to stop talking to strangers!" Theodora said, barking loudly.

"Ah, who cares," I shrugged, going over to the desk and sitting down.

I really didn't care. No one could hurt what was already permanently scarred. Suddenly, something hit me.

"Hey, Theodora, wasn't it 2011…a couple months ago before mom died?" I asked, turning around, my brows scrunched together.

"Yeah, and, last time I checked, it still was."

I shook my head fast.

"No, no, no, that can't be right. My teacher and all the other teachers at school keep saying it's 1999 and so do the other kids at school…but that can't be right. I mean, I was born in 1995…"

My eyes widened.

Had I traveled in time or something? Impossible…

"Hmm…" I then laid my head down on the desk, tired.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the park, doggies. See you later."<p>

I really enjoyed the park. Not the playground, but the forest and the surrounding areas, but, not to be crashing on the playgrounds, but…

Ah, well, I guess I am crashing on them a bit.

Anyways, I just got back from the park a while ago. I saw some people I hadn't seen in a very, very long time. And they said hey. So, I said hey. And then, I turned and walked away.

My head hit my desk with a loud thud. Sometimes I get so stupid that hurting me seems to be the only option. Or, something like that.

I stood and paced around my room, just thinking. My spirit hadn't shown herself in a while, so I never got a chance to ask her about the time change. I started packing my things, starting with my clothes and necklaces. I got my flattened out flip flops and stuck them in the suitcase too. I grabbed my back pack from school and emptied it out. It was my last day at school, so I had to bring everything home. I dumped the old math workbook in the trash can but kept the literature. I always had a heart for books and words. I packed my photos carefully in the smallest zip compartment and then opened my largest zip compartment and threw my few books into them. I grabbed my stuffed octopus and threw it in too, now ready to go. Well, once I packed my game systems that is.

Japan? I'd always wanted to go, but only for the Anime and Manga. The ones you couldn't find in America…rare ones. Ah, just the thought of reading a good Manga, fresh from the store! Plus, my mom taught me how to read and write kanji, plus how to speak Japanese like a second skin. However, I've never been able to use it other than to impress another classmate.

Well, I suppose I can use it differently now now.

Japan was…different. They had sliding doors and old, ancient houses. I suppose you'd call them houses. They had heated tables and festivals where you were fancy kimonos. You had to say people's names using honorifics, like -Kun or -Chan. It made little sense to me. I suppose my American mind was too lazy to call people using the honorifics. Every once in a while, Penny and Carrie will come and visit. Penny will run around calling everybody theirname-Chan. Carrie calls everybody using the appropriate honorific but calls Penny and I with Chan.

I also suppose it's just me who's freaking lazy.

Anyways, I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. Right now, I'm living in a shrine called Hikawa Shrine, with my cousin Rei and our grandfather. I hadn't see her in a while and, when I arrived, she gave me a giant hug. Then, there was Granddad. He glomped me.

"So, these are your new school uniforms," Rei exclaimed, handing me the uniform to the Juuban High School. It was my first year, of course. However, it was Rei's third year.

"I have to wear this?" I asked, holding the thing in front of me.

"Yeah, you have to wear it. It's a school uniform." She looked at me with her eye brown raised. It was like she was tempting me not to take the uniform.

I sighed and started laughing at how weird she looked.

"I think their super cool though. They're cute. Nothing like we had in America." I smiled up at her, walking back to my room to get changed.

Oh well. Let's see how I do here.

"Wait, Ume-Chan," Raye called after me.

"Yes, Rei-Chan?" I asked.

She smiled softly.

"You don't have to call either of us with honorifics. Granddad doesn't care and I want to be your friend,"

I bowed to her, smiled, and left the room to change. I did have to walk to school now…

I walked to the entrance of the temple to place on my shoes which lay at the entrance.

Another thing that was different:

In Japan, you had to either wear no shoes, socks, slip-ons, or a different pair of shoes when entering some Japanese buildings. Including school and temples.

I sigh as I shut the sliding door behind me.

The other last thing:

Rei and myself are workers at a temple on the top of lots of stairs. People come there to pray. We usually wake up at the butt crack of dawn and sweep the whole place and do other chores. Penny and Carrie laughed when I told them what I had to do every morning. They told me that they couldn't imagine me doing any of it. However, they were in America and I was in Japan.

Now, I have to find new friends.

My foot hit the ground off the last step and I swiveled around and started walking along the road, my school handbag hitting my belly lightly as I walked. Cherry blossoms fell around me and I looked up at them, smiling lightly. Everything was going to be OK. It had to be.

Suddenly, I ran into a girl.

Well, not literally, but she was lying upon grass above a small wall. Her eyes were closed and she was dressed in the same school uniform like I was. She had ginger hair and green eyes.

"Hey, get up." I shouted up to her. If I had to go to school, so did she.

"..."

Her eyes opened but there was no response.

"I said, get up!" I shouted again, a little harsher.

"I can't speak Japanese!" I heard her grunt in English. Rolling my eyes I responded, this time in English.

"Yes you can. No denial!" I shouted back in English.

Her head snapped up and she looked very displeased.

So would I if a rude girl like myself were woken up from a deep slumber.

"Why are you even talking to me?" She spoke in clear Japanese.

"Because it's time for school!"

That's when she started laughing.

"They don't want me there! I'll just start more fights!"

"Then why are you wearing a uniform?"

"...Listen, when people I don't want to talk to strike up conversations with me, I usually kick them where the moon doesn't shine."

"Obviously they accepted you into the school. So, they want to give you another chance."

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I did. And, obviously, I really don't care. You may get the first swing, but I promise, the second will come flying to your face, even harder."

I stared up at her, waiting for her to go on. She stared, boring into my eyes, but the longer we stared, the more understanding we had. She stood, jumping from the patch of dirt, and smoothing out her skirt.

"I'll race you," She smiled.

"Alright! What's your name, though?"

"Amelia."

My eyes shot open as I realized that this, this was The Doctor's daughter.

Then, I noticed she was ahead of me.

I started running to catch up with her, not wanting to lose. It only took a couple seconds to catch up to the girl. However, I didn't understand why. We were running in perfect sync. I've never been good at any sport...so...why?

Oh well. Let's see how well this will all play out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So. I still think that this, the original, is better than the re-write. :D<br>**

**I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
><strong>

**Review! :) Review or Amelia will kick you where the moon doesn't shine.  
>No, I'm kidding (She isn't <em>THAT<em> mean). But, really. Please review! :D  
><strong>


	2. Wisdom

**So, here I am again with this second chapter. I already had this all written but I had to change some things. I'm not making this a crossover with Doctor Who even though the Tenth Doctor is in this chapter because he's not a character that shows up often. If you don't know what Doctor Who is, just know that it's about a time traveling alien called the Doctor and that the rest of his people, the Time Lords, are dead. :)  
>Anyways, I hope you enjoy!<br>Doctor Who (C) BBC  
>Sailor Moon (C) Naoko Takeuchi<br>None of this belongs to me except for the concept and the made up people.**

**I don't even own Sailor Peace and the Secret Senshi. :P Many others have created a Sailor Sun so...it really doesn't belong to me or any of the others who thought of her. :D**

**Enjoy! :DD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The hum of the TARDIS soothed me into a sense of awareness that, yes, I was still alive. After wandering into a dangerous room in the over-populated-with-rooms time machine, I found myself lying on the grate of which The Doctor called a floor.<p>

And it hurt.

Grates always seemed to hurt, and you think that with my few months on the TARDIS, I would be used to it.

Well, I'm not.

Months ago, The Doctor visited Earth, America, FYI, with three rambunctious companions. Amy, Rory, and River. He helped me out, a little of this, a little of that, and WHAM! He left. But, for months, I kept getting visits from these men named the Doctor. An old man, another old man with black hair, an old man with messy silver hair, a man with a long scarf, a man with celery on his jacket, a man with a question mark on his collar, a man with a question mark umbrella, a man with curly brown hair that made him resemble a woman, a man with big ears, and then the visits stopped. But then, out of the blue, I was granted another visit from this Doctor man, except, this one seemed younger that the rest. He had a companion named Donna. I like Donna. She's fiery, funny, and kind. I also like this Doctor. While the first 10 I met was awesome too, granted, I liked this one, the Tenth Doctor, better. So, it was to this Doctor that told me to come with him.

I was 16.

Now, should a sixteen year old girl travel with a man who claims to be well over the age of 900? No, no she shouldn't. But, what if this Doctor was the same Doctor that saved the Earth, and almost every other planet, from turmoil every day? Yes, it sure does make a difference…even though it shouldn't.

Sighing, I roll over on the grate and inspect my hair which has now been charred off by the flames of a dragon. Yes, I dare say it, a dragon. He has a room filled to the brim with fairytale books. Oh, but not just normal fairytale books. These books have people and places and things that come out of the pages when you open them. And, I picked up a book concerning Barbie's Rapunzel, wondering why the Doctor had a book of Barbie, when out popped a freaking dragon. A dragon that wanted to kill me. And I don't know WHY. I watched the movie…was FORCED to watch the movie, and all of the dragons in the movie were nice. So, WHY, of ALL dragons, was this one the one with temper problems?

Anyways, I had to do something about the dragon so that he wouldn't escape the room, so I grabbed the book, a ladder (Which was miraculously off to the side), and, while dodging flames (trying to but not succeeding), I smashed it over the head while the pages were open.

Never doing that again.

But, eh, at least I can cross that off my bucket list when I write one.

"Eh, Amelia, what are you doing in the floor?" The Doctor says, standing over me and holding his hand out. I take it kindly and pull myself up.

"Ah, nothing in particular." I grumble, heading toward the showers to wash my, now shorter, hair out. It was in a ponytail and at least it burned evenly…

"Why's your hair charred?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask Barbie?" I stated, walking along.

"Barbie? What's she got to do with this?"

"I went into your fairytale room…"

"A fairytale room? Didn't know we had that one…"

"Your dragon owes me an apology."

"I have a dragon?"

"Yes, you ninny."

"That must've been what happened to your hair…sorry…"

"'S alright, Doc, just let me go wash it out and it'll look fine."

So, it wasn't fine.

When I walked back into the control room of the TARDIS Donna gasped and the Doctor looked guilty. I just stood there, wanting to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the yellow seat.

"Mills…your hair…" Donna started. The Doctor placed his hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"What about it? Yeah, I ran into a dragon and it charred some of my hair off. But, no worries. It'll be fine." I reassured her.

She swiped the Doctor's hand away.

"Get your hand off, Spaceman! Mills, your hair…it's not just brown anymore."

My eyebrow rose up.

"What?"

I raced back to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, gaping.

My hair, which had been brown before this whole ordeal, was now a deep red color.

My beautiful hair...

Slowly, I gathered myself and walked back into the control room. Not to say that I didn't like the hairstyle, no, it was really pretty, messy and short to my neck. It wouldn't take long to grow back out. I liked the color, too. It looked pretty.

But:

My ice cold eyes were now light, almost transparent green.

NOT Acceptable!

"How do you…um, like it, Amelia?" The Doctor asked, hiding behind Donna.

"Oh, it's fine. I like the way it layers itself. But-my eyes. They're green!" I panicked.

Donna started laughing.

"Oh, your eyes look beautiful! Even though you were proud of the color before, I suppose you should still be proud of them now"

I straightened up.

"Right." I say, nodding.

Donna smiles and so does the Doctor, slowly.

"Well, Amelia, you still have a beautiful soul…" The Doctor says, trailing off.

For some reason, every time I meet a Doctor, he says I have a beautiful soul. The first time, with eleven, I was creeped out. I thought he was a creeper. But then, he told me something about a girl with a beautiful soul he knew on his planet. She was the soon-to-be guardian of the planet, Princess _. He refused to tell me her name, but, eh, whatever. I liked being compared to a Princess. But, when the first-oh-four Doctors met me and BOWED, I felt a bit mocked. But, oh well, his planet wasn't gone by that time, so he didn't realize that I was only a girl from Earth.

* * *

><p>"I suppose it's time to run now…" I whisper as the Viking comes toward us with ferocity.<p>

"Yes, yes, yes, there's no one to save here, just history in the making…" The Doctor stumbled, motioning us in one direction.

Well, let's just say that we DIDN'T make it to the TARDIS.

Bounding Vikings against a scrawny prawn, a ferocious red-head, and a sixteen year old? I had wee faith. But, at least there was SOME faith there, right? Wrong. The Doctor tripped over his converse (own foot), something he says has never happened before. Donna stopped for him, but I kept running. And running. And running. Until I ran into the TARDIs.

Hey, at least they could count on me. I had the TARDIS. I'm sure he has some equipment in there that could help me out.

* * *

><p>An Agatha Christie book. A diver's helmet. A glowing rock. Things that would be of no use to me whatsoever. I sighed and, about to close the box, until I felt something cool and smooth with little ridges. It was circular and I felt something sticking from the top. Pulling it out:<p>

A fob watch.

It was silver and had circular designs on it. A language, I supposed. Probably his language, considering he's an alien from a burned planet called Gallifrey. I suppose its Gallifreyan. Wait: there's something in English…

"'Love's gift cannot be given.

It waits to be accepted'

Princess Yuuchiro -."

Huh. Weird. This was the princess of which every Doctor has spoken of. Let's open it and see what happens. Pure silver light filtered all around me and into my body. Shaking harder and harder, I stopped thinking and collapsed, still shaking.

* * *

><p>"Where in the WORLD is Amelia?" Donna asked, shaking the bars they were held captive in.<p>

They had found out that the 'Vikings' weren't even Vikings. They were a complex alien race that RESEMBLED Vikings. They were also up-to-date on all technologies, so…metal bars were a go.

"Ah, she'll be fine." The Doctor said, messing with some string, and a screw. They had taken his jacket away, including his sonic screwdriver.

"How do you know?" Donna asked.

"Donna, I'm a time traveler. I KNOW these things." The Doctor said.

"But-" Donna was cut off.

"Donna, I really, REALLY know she's going to be OK. Maybe too Ok."

"What," Donna was cut off by a blinding silver light and the screams of grown alien men.

"I'm Sailor Gallifrey and I'm here to save my friends!"

Several shouts and yells later, there she stood, obviously Amelia.

Her body piece was gray and her skirt was layered in gray, white, and black. Her large bow that adorned her chest was checkered, black and white. A brooch lay in the middle of her bow. It was silver and had Gallifreyan written on it. Her fob watch, apparently, but it was shaped like a star and had a swirl in the middle. Her gloves were white and had golden and silver cuffs at the top. She had boots that ran up to her knees. They were golden and silver and right in the middle of both were little swirls, just like on her brooch. She had a tiara attached to her forehead and it was silver with a white jewel in the middle. On the top of her head was a gray top hat with a gold and white ribbon attached. She had a wand in her hand. It was silver and sparkled as she moved. It was really long and had two orbs in it, one just like her fob watch, the second had a sun in the middle and all of the planets floated around it, including her planet and a peace sign.

And Donna almost fainted.

* * *

><p>I knew I was going to have to leave the TARDIS, but I didn't know that The Doctor was going to kick me out, saying I didn't have an option. He placed a dimensional fold in my backpack so that it would end up like his jacket. So that I could pack everything in. Donna was upset. Maybe she was upset that I would have to leave, or maybe she as upset that the Doctor would miraculously do that to her one day. Though, I don't think he would. He loves her. I can tell.<p>

But, now I stood in some mountains in Japan. The Doctor said he would be back for me and that he would be watching for me.

Would he lead me to some house or something? I mean, I was in the middle of a freaking mountain.

Walking along, I heard some loud splashing off to the side. Deciding I would follow it, I walked along. A large waterfall was, well, falling and people in white robes with different colored belts sat beneath the water, their eyes closed. I placed down my backpack and stared, awed. It was amazing! They weren't even flinching as the cold water poured on top of them. I walked over and sat down in the water. I wanted to try it myself. I sat beside a girl with brown hair tied back with rose ear rings. I glanced at her and crossed my legs like her, crossed my arms like her, and closed my eyes like her. While my eyes were closed, I didn't notice her turn her head to look at me inquisitively. Yeah, I knew it was stupid for a small-in-height girl like me, sitting underneath a FREEZING waterfall…but, it was…

"AHHRRGGG!" I screamed after about a minute. It was FREEZING! Even a Time Lord like myself, I was still cold.

The girl beside me stood up with me as I ran toward the trees. I grabbed my backpack and ran fast. I supposed I disturbed them and I didn't want to get in trouble.

"Hey, Kid, wait!" The girl's voice shouted from behind me. I stopped, turning around hesitantly.

She smiled at me kindly, her forest green eyes sparkling. She looked rough, but so did Donna, so I knew better that to say she was 'rough'. Instead, I saw past that and saw kindness and friendliness.

"Hey, what are you doing in the woods?" The girl asked.

I shook my head solemnly.

"I dunno. This is sort of where I was dropped off…"

"Dropped off?"

"Yeah…my…"

"Do you not have parents?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

"Well…no, not really. I was living with some people but they dropped me off here and told me they didn't want me back. Until the time was right..."

She looked as if she was considering something.

"Come with me."

It was old. It was really, REALLY old. Some sort of training…dojo thing. People, obviously, trained there to become stronger. Stronger…it sounded like a starting point. A girl with short to-her-neck blue hair sat on a mat reading a book.

"Oh, Makoto-Chan, you're back!" The girl said, standing up and smiling.

So, ponytail's name was Makoto. Who's this blue haired chick? She reminded me of myself.

"Ah, who's this?" The blue haired girl asked, coming over to me and smiling.

"My name's Amelia." I say politely and I shake her hand.

"My name's Ami Mizuno, nice to meet you, Amelia! You can just call me Ami, if you'd like." She shook my hand back and gave me an even bigger smile. Ah, how I loved nice people.

"Oh, Amelia, I suppose I never introduced myself, huh?" 'Makoto' said, scratching the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Ah, it's OK. From what I've gathered, your name is Makoto, right?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, yeah, my name's Makoto Kino. I…I guess I took you here because you're just a kid and no one's looking after you. So, I will." Makoto said with her hands placed on her hips, smiling with triumph.

Ami and I couldn't help but laugh…me more vigorously than Ami. Did she not realize that I was sixteen?

"Why are you laughing?" Makoto asked, a bit offended.

"Mako-chan, why do you think you can take care of a child?" Ami asked seriously.

"Well, she's older than most children…" Makoto said, trailing off.

"She has a point. I'm 16." I point out.

Ami looked at me quizzically.

"You certainly don't look to be 16." She pointed out.

"I'm shorter than most. Looks can be deceiving."

I didn't tell her that time travel MAY, may have been the cause of it.

* * *

><p>Tokyo was awesome. Well, wherever they lived. I didn't ask for specifics. I just know that I'm somewhere in Japan. Riding on the back of a bicycle. Apparently, in Japan, a girl that looks like Makoto would be considered tough and trouble-making. But, Makoto was sweet and understanding. She was a good cook, too. I liked Makoto. Oh, and I liked Ami, too. She was really smart and understanding too. Perhaps I would ask her about Barbie and her dragons from that movie.<p>

Right now, however, I was walking to school. It was different, walking to school. Well, even school its self was a new concept for me. But, alas, I don't mind it. Looking toward the cherry blossoms, I noticed a small grassy hill. Oh ho ho, a place for me to skip school and take a nap. Closing my eyes, I drifted off instantly.

"Hey, get up!" A girl shouted, her eyes growing angry.

Oh, man. What was it this time?

I did not want to get up. So, I didn't respond.

"I said, get up!" The girl shouted louder, more harsh.

I knew I couldn't escape her.

"I don't speak Japanese!" I hollered back in English. Where did that excuse come from?

"Yes you can! No denial!" The girl shouted up at me in English.

Crap. Looks like I'm going to school...

"Why are you even talking to me?" I asked, not giving up.

"Because it's time for school!"

JUST because it's time for school...?

That made me laugh.

When I went to school in America, everyone made fun of my height. When they did, I beat them up. I was never in the same school for more than a couple weeks.

"They don't want me there! I'll start more fights!"

"Then why are you wearing a uniform?"

This made me stop laughing.

"...Listen, when people I don't want to talk to strike up conversations with me, I usually kick them where the moon doesn't shine."

"Obviously they accepted you into the school. So, they want to give you another chance." The girl rolled her eyes.

What? Why's she still talking to me?

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I did. And, obviously, I really don't care. You may get the first swing, but I promise, the second will come flying to your face, even harder."

We stared at each other. I understood her better with every second I stared. I jumped up from the hill and smoothed my skirt, plucking grass from my hair.

"I'll race you," I smiled mischievously.

"Alright! What's your name, though?"

"Amelia."

If I stayed behind I would've noticed her eyes opening quickly, as if she was realizing something.

Suddenly, I noticed that the girl was running beside of me, in perfect sync.

Cool.

"You're the Doctor's friend!" She shouted, suddenly.

I stopped and smiled, glad that the Doc was telling people that I was his friend still. Loved him bunches, that skinny man.

"Yes, I am. What do you know about him?" I asked her as we started walking.

"Well, I met him on the bus in America. He was looking for you. He told me something about a beautiful soul or something, and as I got off the bus, he said that my beautiful soul was just like yours." Rose admitted.

I smiled. He's such a creeper!

"Well, I suppose we were destined to be friends, huh?" I asked her.

"Yes, I suppose so!" She says back, smiling widely.

* * *

><p>After school, I walked back in the same direction I had come from with Rose. We got the same EXACT schedule. So, we sort of became fast friends.<p>

"Where do you live?" I asked her, wanting to know if it was on my route.

"Do you know that shrine you passed near the cherry blossoms?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's the one with a bunch of stairs." I nodded.

"I live there with Rei, the granddaughter of the temple owner. She's my cousin and he's my granddad." Rose said smiling.

"Oh. I don't live anywhere special, I suppose. More like, in an apartment near the temple." I smirked, laughing silently.

"You're English, aren't you?" Rose asked me.

"Oh, well, I was born in D.C, but I was sort of raised by English speaking parents, so I converted." I informed her.

"I came from America, too. I came from North Carolina." Rose informed me.

Interesting.

We got closer and closer to the temple stairs and almost passed them, so deep in our conversation. I bumped into someone, hoping it wasn't someone mean.

Ah, it was Makoto.

"Oh, hi there, Amelia!" Makoto exclaimed, smiling and turning towards me. She grabbed me and gave me a noogie.

"Nice to see you, Makoto," I say, smiling up at her.

"Who's this?" Asked a voice behind Makoto. I looked around Makoto to see a girl with long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and orient skin. She was a masterpiece. I bowed.

"Hello, I'm Amelia."

She smiled.

"I'm Rei. Any friend of Makoto-Chan is a friend of mine."

"Ah, Rei, is it Ok…to go up and get started on those chores?" Amelia asked the woman.

"Go on up. I'll be up in a few to show you how to get changed in the traditional robe."

"OK, thank you, Rei. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Amelia!" Rose smiled at me, vibrantly, and started for the stone stairs.

"You and Rose-Chan are friends?" Rei asked me.

"Yes, she and I have the same schedule and we've been learning how to cope here together. I just came from another country, too!" I said.

"Well, It's nice to know Rosie-Chan is making friends!" Rei smiled.

I'm glad she's happy that I'm Rose's friend. I'm glad she didn't notice how my hair is almost glued to hide my left eye. I'm glad she didn't judge me for being so small. I'm glad she accepts me.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as the first chapter but, oh well. :P<strong>

**Review and you'll get cookies! I promise they're not as good as the ones from the dark side, but they still taste good. :D**


End file.
